1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security screw.
Specifically the object of this invention is a screw of a threaded cylinder type, generally metallic or thermoplastic, but also possibly of any other convenient material and for any type of thread, metric, and gas that fits a nut with an identical thread. The screw is provided with an opposite direction which presents the special feature to be divided in two parts in a way that makes a normal thread of the nut possible but avoiding its conventional unscrewing. The present invention is an innovative security screw, that in spite of vibrations by using it, the nut will never come loose unless a specific force is used for this aim.
The security screw can be applied for any type of conventional use of any screw, as detailed with the specific peculiarities for each case, being especially useful in applications where unscrewing the nut is common in machine assembly and disassembly.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
One of the most important problems in structures or elements fixed with screws, is the progressive loosening of the nuts which are threaded to the screws forming the fixing, due to vibrations by its use. This is the reason why they have to be checked and tightened periodically in order to avoid a fatal collapse of the structure where applied.
Naturally, this problem means an important failure in the structures with added expenses as far as time and labor are concerned due to a constant need to tighten the nuts.
However in certain cases such as dental implants, the tightening of the screws can provoke an undesirable damage in the base where the screw is fixed. In this case the bone of the jaw, being a problem which has been difficult to solve until now in the assembly and disassembly of the dental part.
Therefore it was necessary to create a fixing system to solve these problems in a fast and simple way, being this the main aim of this invention, that can be applied in a favorable way on any technical field with use of screws. Although several types of security screws are known in the technique by the applicant, there is no other existing security screw that presents the same or similar technical, structural or constituent features as this one described here.